Special Delivery
by happyday girl
Summary: Sirius is relaxing with a well earned beer after a trying day- Until a panicked James appears in the fire, yelling at him to help...Lily has gone into labour and he has no idea what to do. A home birth is not what Sirius considers a relaxing time, but it doesn't look like he has much of a choice. A bit of humour, friendship and drama- Please R&R?


**Hello!**

**I don't know whether this idea has already been done, but once the idea hit me, I couldn't resist!**

**Enjoy...**

Sirius reclined in his chair, the bottle of beer resting lightly in his palms as he let the summer heat dance on his face from the window, his eyes closed. He took a drag from the cigarette in his other hand, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly, relishing this moment of pure bliss in the gathering storm.

The morning had been full of meetings with people from the Order, gathering intelligence and trying to work out the Death Eater's next plan.

They'd had some pretty good leads, and all they needed to do was gather up a team to deter this latest wave of bastards. But for now, all he was interested in was some peace and quiet, and to finish his beer alone...

'Sirius!' James's voice burst into his consciousness, sending him darting forward, eyes to the door.

'Down here you idiot!' His friend's voice shouted- he stood up and looked to the fire, which had burst into flame, and in which neatly settled James's head, his eyes wide as a deer.

'Whats wrong?!' He called, falling to his knees with a panicked expression on his face; his friend wouldn't do this if it wasn't important.

'Its Lily, she's-'

'Is she sick?'

'Not really...'

'-Was it that dodgy cheese I bought off Mundungus and gave to you guys? I told him it was too good to be true...'

'No! The baby's coming!'

'...Oh. Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure you pillock!' James berated him, before his eyes turned anxious again.

'What do I do?' He asked.

'Do I look like a bloody midwife to you?!' Sirius yelped, shaking his head. 'Take her to St Mungos!'

'Do you reckon floo would be safe? I don't want to risk apparating...' James muttered, before a very audible scream echoed around the room. Sirius's eyes widened as James disappeared for a moment, before coming back, eyes wider than before. 'Its definitely coming Sirius!' He yelped, his head shaking. ' I don't think we have time to get to the hospital...'

'James!' Lily's voice screeched into the room. 'Get back here right now, or so help me!' She screamed.

'Coming sweetheart!' James called back, before he looked across at Sirius, who was trying not to laugh despite the evident seriousness of the situation. 'Help!' He muttered, before he disappeared completely, the fire puttering out into ashes.

Sirius sat back, considering his options. He didn't really want to get involved where Lily was naked from the waist down and lots of blood was concerned. He didn't know how much help he'd be...where was Remus when he needed him? Sighing, he stood up, wiping down his jeans. This was James, his best friend, who needed help... He crossed over to the table, and reached out to the old clock near the wall, feeling the nauseating pull on his navel as the Portkey magicked him to James and Lily's house. He stumbled on the wooden floor, looking around.

Harsh breathing coupled with whimpers of pain helped him navigate the rooms until he found the two of them in their bedroom just as Lily let loose a huge scream, eyes scrunched up, her back against the wall.

'Ouch.' He muttered, the only thing he could think of saying as he looked upon the scene.

James looked up with a start, before turning back to his wife as she clutched his hand as another contraction tore through her.

'Don't just stand there!' She screamed at him, holding out her other hand.

He walked towards her quickly, eyes carefully avoiding the parts he didn't think Lily would appreciate him staring at. Kneeling down beside her, she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, flinging her head back as a contraction once again began. 'When will this stop?!' She cried, sweat pouring from her red face.

James peeked down between her legs, his face white with anxiety. 'Nothing yet...'

'Have you called a healer?' Sirius asked, eyes scrunched with slight pain as Lily crunched his fingers in her palm.

'Of course I have!' James yelled, pushing back sweaty black hair from his face. 'They said they won't be long...'

'Well then what are you worried about?!' Sirius replied, voice rising as Lily screamed between them, mouth open wide.

They both looked to the door as the front door banged again, but instead of a healer, Remus bounded up the stairs, eyes wide as he looked in on the scene.

'I came as soon I got the message- how are you, Lily?' He asked, face drawn.

'Remus!' Lily cried, before groaning low and loud in her throat, 'someone with some sense, at last!'

'Well...I wouldn't say that...' Remus said, rolling up his sleeves.

Sirius looked on, eyes wide. 'Didnt know you were a healer, Reemsy?' He snorted as his friend used his wand to conjure some more towels and a bowl of hot water.

'Shut up, Siriuusssss!' Lily groaned, this time causing both James and Sirius to groan as she squeezed their hands tighter than ever before.

'Could you just ease up on the hands, please?' Sirius begged, flexing his fingers still in her grasp.

'No!' Came his reply. James peered down again, this time quickly positioning himself at the front of Lily, arms out.

'Right, I can see the head Lils! I can see it!'

'About bloody time!' She cried, before her face screwed up again. Sirius threw caution to the wind at this point, and joined Remus and James in looking down between the poor girl's legs. He wished he hadn't as soon as his lunch began swirling in his stomach.

He decided to go back up to the normal end, and settled beside Lily, stroking her shoulder and she continued puffing out her breaths and pushing.

'Your'e doing so well, Evans!' He teased, grinning as Lily looked at him, green eyes sharp.

'That's Potter to you, Black!' She said, a smile on her lips before she moaned again, resting her forehead on Sirius's shoulder.

'Almost there...one more push should do it!' Remus said, both he and James ready at the business end.

Lily let out one more long, drawn out scream, nearly breaking Sirius's hand in the process, before she relaxed onto the floor as a high pitched scream filled the room.

James sat back, a wriggling pink child resting in his arms.

'What is it?' Lily asked, craning her neck to see.

'Its a baby, silly girl!' Sirius teased, chuckling as Lily gave him a look.

'Its...it's a boy, Lily!' James cried, voice cracking with emotion. 'He's a boy!'

The sound was quite unbelievable, Sirius mused, and he was very glad that it wasn't him who was the proud Daddy- that honour belonged to James, who accepted a towel off Remus and was gently wrapping the bundle up.

'Dont we need to...cut...something?' He asked, vaguely recalling something he'd read sometime in the past.

There was another sound of a door opening as James passed the bundle to Lily, who pressed him to her chest, eyes wide as saucers. 'Wow...' Sirius whispered, grinning down at the baby. 'We know who he gets his eyes from,don't we?'

He and Remus quietly stood back to let the new parents have some time, and seconds later a pair of healers arrived and began bustling around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, and Lily was in the bed, cradling her newborn son. James was sat beside her, gently running his finger down the baby's cheek, mouth upturned in a gentle, awed smile.

'Well,' Sirius piped up from his spot by the window with Remus. 'Come on then!'

'Come on what?' Lily replied tiredly, hands tight around her baby as she moved up the bed with a wince.

'What are you going to name the little sproglet?' He asked, eyebrow quirked. 'If you ask me, I think Sirius is quite befitting such a handsome devil such as your son...' He chuckled.

'Well we're not asking you!' James shot back with a grin, before turning to his wife. 'We've already chosen, haven't we?' He whispered, kissing her temple.

She nodded, looking down at their baby with love in her eyes. 'His name's Harry...' She said, smiling down at the sleeping boy.

'Harry...not a bad choice, eh Reemsy?' Sirius grinned, looking across at his friend. 'Not quite as fetching as Sirius, but it'll do.'

'I think it's perfect.' Remus replied, before he motioned the door to Sirius. The man nodded, and the two of them made their way slowly to it, so as not to disturb the happy family.

'Let us know when it's the best time to come round for cuddles!' Sirius whispered, and as James nodded and gratefully waved them goodbye, he slowly shut the door with a snap, leaving the happy trio in peace.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I have a couple more chapter thought out, but I hope you liked this one!**

**Please review! xxx**


End file.
